Cosplaying Haruka
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Michiru thinks Haruka has been watching too much anime. slight Haruka x Michiru


Title: Too Much Anime

Author: Phoenix Kaen

Summary: Michiru thinks Haruka has been watching too much anime. A Haruka centered humor fic

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. The other anime titles mentioned belonged to their respected creators.

Michiru sighed as she opened the door leading to the house that she shared with her lover, the young Hotaru and Setsuna. She carried bags of groceries in her arms. "Haruka!" She called out so the blonde would come help her carry the groceries to the kitchen. She kicked off her heels and slipped her feet into comfortable white slippers. "Haruka! Come and help me carry the groceries!" There was no answer once again. As she neared the living room, she could hear the TV playing loudly. "Haruka, you come and help me with these groceries or I'll-" Michiru had just entered the living room and witnessed something terribly disturbing. She dropped the paper bags to the floor. Cans and fruits rolled away from the aqua-haired woman but she didn't care. She was still gaping at the sight in front of her.

"Michi! I-I can explain!" Haruka exclaimed nervously. Michiru couldn't hear her; she was still staring. Haruka was holding a pink plastic staff. On the left of her, there was a giant plushie of a winged something with a stitched expression on its face. It was yellowish and it had stuffed wings. What's more was that Haruka was wearing a pink tutu type dress with fake wings attached to her back. She was wearing ballet shoes. She had a strong resemblance to some anime character Michiru had seen on a TV commercial once.

"Haruka, what are you wearing?" Michiru asked, finally able to get over her shock. Haruka blushed and quickly hid the pink staff behind her back. Although, Michiru had already seen it by now.

"Aheheh...It's a funny story. You see, I'm dressed as Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura."

"Uh-huh. I see that," was Michiru's intelligent reply. "But why?"

"Oh, be-because I lost a bet. Yeah, you see I lost a bet with Setsuna and as you can see, I lost. The loser had to wear something stupid and she picked this out," Haruka said with distaste.

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were actually enjoying cosplaying," Michiru said with disbelief. She kissed Haruka on the cheek. "I'm going to have a talk with Setsuna. I already told her no betting with you anymore!" The blonde giggled nervously and muttered "Yeah, Setsuna knows I never back down from a bet. It's her fault I have to wear this ugly thing! Yuck!! I hate pink!" Michiru chuckled.

"I know you do." She poked Haruka on the nose. "Now I have to go start on dinner. Be a dear and pick up the groceries for me, can you? Thank you." Michiru went into the kitchen. Haruka made sure she was out of earshot when she muttered.

"Not in this dress I won't. This outfit cost me a pretty penny. It's the last CCS costume they had." With that, she went to change into her ordinary clothes.

Several weeks had passed since Haruka was caught in the Sakura costume. Michiru scolded Setsuna about the nonexistent bet that she made with Haruka. The timekeeper denied doing such a thing over and over until Michiru was forced to believe her. If Setsuna didn't make her wear that dress then why was she wearing that weird thing? She tried asking Haruka directly but the blonde deliberately did extra chores just to avoid the question. Michi could see through the act easily. She knew how much Haruka hated doing chores until she was goaded or bribed to. She wanted to let the subject go though it keep bothering her.

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru returned from the doctor's office. They had gone for Hotaru's yearly checkup. When Setsuna opened the door, Hotaru bounded excitedly inside while holding a red lollipop. "Haruka-papa! Look! I have candy!" She said cutely. The two women giggled at the young girl's adorable enthusiasm. Silence greeted the three of them.

"I thought Haruka was going to be home all day?" Setsuna asked while hanging up her coat.

"That's what she said," Michiru said, helping the little girl out of her purple coat. "Haruka! We're back!" Again, nobody answered but silence. "I guess she went out to the race track." Michiru just shrugged and told Hotaru to go play in her room. The little girl ran up the stairs. "She probably forgot to turn on the sprinklers again." It was usually Haruka's job to do that but she always manages to forget.

"I'll go do it." Setsuna passed by the window which had a view of the backyard. Then she took a step back. Did her eyes fail her or-"Kami-sama, that _is _Haruka!" She screamed looking at the wind seishi out in the yard. At first glance, nobody could've recognized her for she was wearing a traditional Japanese men's shirt and the pants. On her usually blonde head, she wore a long red wig which was pulled back into a ponytail. She was apparently practicing how to fight with a backwards sword but since when was Haruka interested in kendo?

"Setsuna, what is it? Why'd you scream?" Michiru asked. Setsuna was debating mentally whether or not she should tell Michi. _Should I or shouldn't I tell Michi her girlfriend's going crazy?_ She decided that she would use this for blackmail instead.

"No, don't look, Michi!" Setsuna yelled and jumped on the unsuspecting woman.

"Eek! Setsuna!"

Outside in the yard, Haruka stopped striking the air with the fake sword and blinked. "Am I hearing things?" She shrugged it off and continued copying the moves that she saw on Rurouni Kenshin.

The next day Hotaru was absentmindedly combing her doll's hair as she walked down the stairs. The yell from her papa caused her to jump fifty feet in the air. "Haruka-papa?" She said meekly. Out of curiosity, she walked down the remainder of the stairs. She entered the living room to see her papa wearing a blue trench coat, tight blue pants and a short brown wig. In her hand, she had a big stack of cards.

"It's time to duel, Yugi!" She shouted to nobody. "I put a card facedown and attack with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Papa?" Hotaru's voice surprised Haruka who also jumped fifty feet in the air.

"Hotaru!" She said surprised and dropped all her cards.

"Papa, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Haruka answered with a squeak and abruptly pulled off her wig.

The next day Michiru came home early to hear the TV playing loudly again. It sounded like Detective Conan was on. "Don't tell me Hotaru left it on?" She muttered to herself. Sometimes the little girl did have a bad habit of leaving the TV on. "I swear she watches too much anime." She stalked to the living room with the objective of turning the TV off but...

"Only one truth prevails!" Haruka shouted with her index in the air. She was wearing that outfit that the anime character Shinichi wears on the show complete with the brown wig and the glasses.

"Haruka!"

"Michi! Setsuna made me do this!"

"Uh-huh. Haruka, I think you've been watching too much anime," Michiru said with her arms crossed.

"I have not!" She, too, crossed her arms then several plastic pokeballs fell out of her pockets. "Okay, maybe just a little."

A/N: Okay, I realize that was a bit weird and somewhat ooc for Haruka but hopefully it was funny. The animes mentioned here are Cardcaptor Sakura, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu-Gi-Oh, Detective Conan and Pokemon (which was in the way end). Please review.


End file.
